It is a challenge for musicians to alternately sing and play the harmonica, while keeping the harmonica ready for use. Generally, when a musician sings and plays the harmonica she must move the harmonica out of the zone of vocal projection in order to sing unencumbered. This moving of the harmonica may cause an interruption or delay in readiness to proceed with the performance.
Utilizing the harmonica holders currently available does not provide for ease in the transition between singing and playing. The currently available devices are set in a fixed position and generally stay fixed throughout the performance, requiring the player to sing around the device.
There exists many situations where it is preferred that a harmonica be at the ready for a performer, without being an encumbrance.
Thus there is a need for a harmonica automatic positioner that overcomes these and other disadvantages.